


[黑白王子]美梦

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	[黑白王子]美梦

“唔……薄荷味。”安度因在自己的卧室里拆着刚刚收到的包裹，他嘴里叼着一根拐杖形状的糖棒，一边含糊不清地嘀咕着，一边把刚从包裹里拆出来的东西抖平开来。那是一件厚实而蓬松的毛衣，散发着干燥的羊毛的味道，安度因产生了把脸埋进去的冲动，但它的花色让他忍不住拧了拧眉毛，即便是以安度因这土生土长、并不怎么样的暴风城审美来看，它也完全配得上“丑”这个形容。

毛衣的胸和背是一整圈的绿底，上面交错分布着大大小小的蓝色菱形，菱形中间用白线织成了暴风城标志性的狮子头，腹部及以下的底色则是属于联盟的蓝色，配上三个巨大的狮子头，胸部与腹部和领口之间被一层层波浪状的折线分割开来。蓝色和绿色本是两个十分清新怡人的颜色，这件毛衣却把它们组合得几乎惨不忍睹。

包裹来自吉安娜，但以库尔提拉斯一贯的海军风格，即便节日毛衣也不该是这样的。安度因把毛衣搭在臂弯上，有些不解地拿起刚刚随手放在一边的包装纸袋，朝里看了一眼，如愿发现了一张便签，他取出便签，上面是吉安娜飘逸的笔迹：

安度因：

冬幕节快乐！

希望这份礼物没有惊吓到你，老实讲我觉得它有些过于花哨了，但卡雷坚持认为“这很联盟，而且冬幕节就该穿上这样一件温暖而漂亮的毛衣”。我不知道为什么一头龙会突然对织毛衣产生兴趣，总之我现在也穿着一件跟你手中一样的东西，只不过狮子头换成了锚。

它确实挺暖和的。

照顾好你自己！

吉安娜

安度因看完便签，又看了看臂弯上的毛衣，有些哭笑不得地腹诽了一下巨龙的兴趣和审美，然后把叼在嘴里的糖放到了桌上的小碟中，脱掉了国王的外衣，利索把那件花里胡哨的东西套到了自己身上。大概卡雷织毛衣时的参照是库尔提拉斯人，对于安度因而言，它显然大了一圈，松松垮垮地笼在他身上，袖子也长了一截，袖口遮住了他的掌心，只留了手指在外面。安度因随意把袖子往上拢了拢，离开卧室朝餐厅走去。

吉恩与米娅已经在那里等待他了。安度因的打扮让审美一贯良好的吉尔尼斯夫妇有些忍俊不禁，安度因当然明白他们在笑什么，于是挠了挠头解释道：“这是吉安娜和卡雷送来的冬幕节礼物。”

“你穿着它很好看，陛下。”米娅皇后满脸笑意地评价道，“我想也只有你穿才能这么好看了。”

“谢谢你，米娅。”米娅言语中对安度因的赞美让他有些不好意思，他坐到了桌前，“抱歉让你们久等了，临时处理了一份紧急的报告。”

吉恩把一杯浓郁而香甜的蛋奶酒放到安度因面前，说道：“我们不介意这样短暂的等待，但你该适当地放松你自己，陛下，今天是冬幕节前夜，你没有必要忙碌到那么晚的。”

“吉恩，别再叫我陛下了，这可是冬幕节前夜与家人的晚餐。”安度因抿了一口蛋奶酒，浓郁的酒味混着香甜的奶香在口腔中弥漫开来，再配上身上宽松舒适的毛衣带来的温度，整天在暴风要塞忙碌的他终于有了一点冬幕节的实感，他咧开了一个灿烂的笑容，“冬幕节快乐。”

“冬幕节快乐，安度因！”吉恩举起了手中的杯子，坐在他身旁的米娅也举起了杯，共同庆祝这个辞旧迎新的时刻。米娅笑盈盈地看着吉恩，即便是能让吉恩这头老狼像小猫一样发出咕噜声的她，也甚少在吉恩脸上见到过这种可以被认为是“慈祥”的神情，安度因这样的孩子的确没有长辈会不喜欢。

冬幕节的传统美食一道道上了桌，从熏火腿、三文鱼、烤火鸡，到冬幕节蛋糕、布丁和姜饼，它们其实并不全是大家爱吃的，但却让所有人地沉浸在了冬幕节的欢乐氛围里，安度因甚至难得没有苛刻于完美的餐桌礼仪，直接把火鸡腿抓在了手上，圣光在上，在此之前他可从来没有这样干过。

晚餐结束后，虽然天已经全黑了，但时间还不算很晚，节日氛围中的暴风城仍旧喧闹着，安度因决定去城区里逛一逛。他善意地拒绝了吉恩夫妇继续陪伴他的提议，无论如何，真正的家人总该好好享受属于他们自己的夜晚。

“不用担心我，吉恩，我只是想自己去逛一逛，你知道的，人群之中才是最有节日氛围的地方。”安度因笑着对吉恩说道，“我不至于在暴风城里迷路。”

“安度因，希望你能知道，我们总是愿意陪伴你的。”吉恩没有再阻拦安度因，而是拍了拍他的肩膀，米娅走上前来给了安度因一个拥抱，再次对他道了节日快乐。与吉恩夫妇道过别后，安度因便转身朝城区的方向走去了。

米娅望着安度因越来越远的背影，对身边的吉恩说道：“这件毛衣的确很适合安度因，虽然它的织法和花色远不完美，但怎么说呢，它总算让他看起来像是一个会快乐地度过冬幕节的年轻人，而非身负一整个联盟的至高王了。”

吉恩叹了一口气：“也许他自己并不觉得，但……一个孤独的年轻人。本不是这样的。”

“吉恩，你终于也觉得另一个人的存在是件好事了？”米娅有些惊异地转头望向吉恩，但很快脸上略显惊讶的神色便被温柔取代，“也许事情会有转机的，我想，爱才是最强大的魔法。”

吉恩的担心其实有些多余，安度因不仅没有觉得自己被孤独包围，心情反而难得地轻松愉快。路边的店铺中透出的灯光给冬夜中的街道添上了一份温度，冬幕节的氛围在各式节日装饰的点缀下变得格外浓厚。一家格外温馨的小店吸引了安度因的注意，那是一家饰品店，透亮的玻璃橱窗上挂着织成圆环的槲寄生，温暖的烛光透过橱窗闪烁着——店内的一面墙上装饰着许多金色水滴状的烛台，大片明亮但柔和的烛光闪烁着，它们没来由地让安度因联想到了甜美的梦境。安度因推门而进，挂在门上的铃铛应和着他的脚步发出了清脆的叮铃声。

“冬幕节快乐！欢迎光临！”前来迎接安度因的是一个大约十岁的小女孩，黑眸里满是生机，一点也不怯生，“请您随意看看。”

“好的，这么说，你是这里的店主喽？”安度因笑着问道，他有点想揉揉女孩那一头光亮的黑发，但想到这似乎不太礼貌，所以并未付诸行动。

女孩机灵地眨了眨眼：“我是店主的女儿，爸爸妈妈去接收新到的货物了，很快就回来，您需要什么可以告诉我，先生，我对这里很了解。”

她似乎没有认出眼前的人是暴风城的国王，这让安度因的心情更轻松了一些，他可不想在这个时候听到一句毕恭毕敬的“国王陛下”。他脸上笑意未退，指了指墙上的烛台：“老实说，我也不知道我需要什么，那些烛台非常漂亮，所以我想进来看看。”

女孩闻言有些雀跃：“真的吗！那是我的主意，我喜欢烛光，它们总能让我做个好梦。”

“我也很喜欢，你知道，美梦是非常珍贵的东西。”安度因终于忍不住伸手摸了摸小女孩的头，那孩子看起来完全不介意这个，相反，她很喜欢眼前这位满脸笑意的年轻金发先生，他看起来就像她喜欢的烛光一样令人舒适而安心。

“那么，您想给自己挑选一些冬幕节礼物吗，先生？”小女孩期待地仰头看着安度因，“这里有很多我喜欢的东西，也许您也会喜欢的。”

“好啊。你最喜欢的是什么？”安度因提前给周围的人们都准备了礼物，也收到了许多来自别人的礼物，但他的确没有想过自己给自己一份礼物。

小女孩牵住安度因的手，有些雀跃地把他带到了一个货架前，那里有许多可爱的挂饰，安度因猜想她会给他一颗星星或是一个小仙女之类的东西，但小女孩的选择完全出乎了他的意料。

小女孩抓着挂链，努力地、满脸期待地把一个小小的黑龙挂件举到了安度因眼前。

“令人吃惊，这看起来跟你喜欢的烛光似乎不太搭配啊。”安度因接过女孩手里的东西，打量着它。比起其他精致漂亮的小东西，那个挂件显得很简陋，黑龙的身体和翅膀僵硬地支棱着，毫无弧度与线条可言，似乎是被简单粗暴的几刀切出来的，与其说是黑龙，倒不如说它是个多边形，“而且它的眼睛是绿色的，黑龙的眼睛可是红色的哦。”

“在我听过的故事里，黑龙是大地守护者，我想他不仅能守护艾泽拉斯，还能守护我梦境里的大地，所以我很喜欢他……其实我也不知道为什么，但我就是很喜欢龙，我还梦想能骑在一头真正的巨龙背上飞上天空呢。”女孩挠了挠头，“至于眼睛，我没有见过真正的黑龙，先生，您见过吗？”

女孩的问题让安度因怔住了，他的确见过黑龙，奥妮克希亚可让他吃过不少苦头，但他意识到，当他说起“黑龙的眼睛是红色的”时，他所想的并非那头母龙的眼睛，从他脑海里闪过的那双眼睛炽热、狡黠而优雅，里面还藏着热烈的爱意。

那是谁？

“不……我没有见过黑龙，这只是我的猜想，比起翡翠，你不觉得红宝石与黑曜石更相配吗？”安度因止住思绪，转而回答女孩的问题，他觉得在冬幕节的夜晚给一个小女孩讲述自己被一头黑龙绑架的故事似乎不是什么好主意，于是他随口编了一个理由，然后真诚地说道，“我很喜欢这只小龙崽，我会买下它作为自己的礼物的。”

“太好了！”看到眼前这位漂亮的先生认可了自己的喜好，小女孩十分开心，因为其他人似乎都很难理解她对这个有些丑陋的小东西以及巨龙的喜爱，“先生，我把它送给你作为冬幕节礼物吧，我的零花钱足够买下它。”

安度因有些诧异，但同时他决定接受这个活泼的小女孩的礼物——来自一个孩子的天真且真挚的馈赠——他摸了摸身上的口袋，发现自己没有任何可以用来回礼的东西，这让他有些为难。女孩机敏地意识到了安度因的想法，她立刻说道：“先生，您不用送我礼物，我已经收到很多礼物了，妈妈说要学会跟别人分享自己喜欢的东西，但一直都没人和我一样喜欢这只黑龙，现在我终于找到可以分享的人了。”

“谢谢你，我真的很喜欢它。”安度因不再纠结，蹲下身平视着她的眼睛，“能告诉我你叫什么名字吗？”

“莱妮厄丝（Lanius）。”小女孩快乐地回答道，像一只唱着歌的小鸟。

“好的，莱妮厄丝，明年圣诞节我会给你准备礼物的，好吗？”安度因许诺道，“希望到时候你还没有忘记我。”

女孩用力地点了点头：“不会的，先生，我会去看很多的书，明年给您讲黑龙的故事！”

“那么我对明年的冬幕节又多了一份期待。”安度因笑着又摸了摸小女孩的头，用手指勾着挂着那只多边形小黑龙的链子离开了。

安度因穿过闪烁着彩灯、装饰着槲寄生与矮松树的城区，经过光明大教堂广场，在飞舞的雪花中来到了雄狮之眠。时间几乎已经抚平了瓦里安离去带来的伤痛，但他对瓦里安的思念永远不会停止，冬幕节的造访已经成为了他几年以来的一个习惯，他会在这一天跟自己的父亲讲述这一年发生的事情。

“父亲，今年一切都好，好到我没有什么特别的事情可以讲给您听。战争的影响已经一天天消失了，所有人都过得很不错，吉恩和米娅最近心情格外好，虽然苔丝公主今年并没有跟他们一起度过冬幕节，但她终于找到了自己所爱的人。您看我穿着的毛衣，它确实有一点丑，但您得原谅一头蓝龙某些时候对人类审美的误解，这是卡雷织的，吉安娜阿姨跟他现在很幸福。”安度因看着瓦里安棺椁上的石像，雪花一片片落在上头，他伸手轻轻拂了拂，然后他瞥见了勾在手指上的那只小黑龙，“唔，说起这个，这是刚才在一家饰品店里一个可爱的小女孩送给我的冬幕节礼物，虽然您十分不喜欢黑龙，但我意外地很喜欢它，我总感觉并不是所有黑龙都是您所想的那样。”

困惑再次涌上了安度因心头，他越发清晰地感觉到他的记忆中似乎有什么碎片在呐喊、在叫嚣，那碎片应该与一头黑龙有关系，但……他想不起来。

“父亲，我认识什么黑龙吗？”安度因怔怔地问道，然后自嘲地笑着摇了摇头，“怎么可能。如果有黑龙接近我，他的脑袋应该早就被您用萨拉迈尼砍掉了，也许我该去看看城墙上有没有挂着什么黑龙的头。”

“现在我的剑术比以前好多了，吉恩甚至开玩笑说比起牧师，我更像一个圣骑士。”安度因呼了口气，轻轻勾了勾嘴角，“虽然各种方面都还远远比不上您，但我一直在努力，我会成为一个合格的国王的。” 

“希望今晚也能像往年一样在梦中见到您。”雪越下越大，安度因缩了缩脖子，自己出门前应该戴上一条围巾的，“我要回要塞了，晚安，父亲。”

安度因回到暴风要塞，走上了二楼。侍女们在他出去闲逛的这段时间里装饰了他的卧室，房间门外摆放了一颗矮矮的松树，上面除了彩灯彩纸一类的装饰，还挂了她们为他准备的小礼物。安度因摘下礼物，推门走进卧室，然后发现门内侧还被挂上了槲寄生。安度因哑然失笑，姑娘们难道是在暗示他应该带回一位美丽的小姐，在槲寄生下与她热吻？暴风城中适合他年龄、美丽且机智的贵族小姐不在少数，但他从未对任何一人动心过，他始终觉得自己应该等待，等待一个他所未知的、但一定会深爱的人。

安度因倒在松软的床上，举起一直勾在手中的小黑龙，皱起眉头思索着，有什么一直在撩拨着他的记忆，他却始终无法抓出罪魁祸首。终于，安度因认输般地叹了口气，决定不再纠结这件事，他把那挂饰挂到了床头，起身走进了浴室。他想自己应该舒服地洗个澡，喝上一杯热牛奶，或者蛋奶酒也可以，看看自己喜欢的书，然后进入那个他等待了一整年的美梦。从某一年的冬幕节开始，确切地说，是艾泽拉斯付出了惨痛的代价铲除了古神的那一年，安度因总会在冬幕节前夜梦到瓦里安。

安度因永远记得那一年，自己穷尽心力推翻了希尔瓦娜斯、修补了联盟内部的裂痕后，紧接着又与部落和巨龙军团联手，以高昂的代价铲除了古神，之后不久冬幕节便来临了，安度因很欣慰他的人民总算能好好度过一个节日，但他自己却疲惫到了极点，太多了，那短短的一两年间，他经历太多、承受太多，也失去太多了，在所有战争都结束后，他仍然常在深夜惊醒，战火、阴谋、生离死别与巨大的压力仍然在他的梦中喧哗，让他根本不得安眠，甚至惧怕入睡，他勉强应付着吉恩他们的关心和安慰，告诉他们自己很好，只是暂时没有习惯没有战争的日子，但他明白自己的精神状况其实糟糕透了，还不知道该如何解决。

冬幕节前夜的梦改变了这一切。这一次，他没有捡起破碎海滩上的萨拉迈尼，没有感受到吞噬泰达希尔的烈焰，没有穿着盔甲站在洛丹伦门前，没有听到古神的低语，没有看到不顾一切攻击古神的凡人与巨龙。

这一次，他在一片纯净而美丽的大地上看到了他的父亲，瓦里安·乌瑞恩。安度因难以置信地向那个他一直思念着的身影走去，颤抖着伸出了手，他很害怕那只是一个缥缈的、一触即逝的幻象，但他又太想触碰到他的父亲了。瓦里安看到小心翼翼的他，露出了宽厚的笑容，然后快步走上前去，给了他一个坚实的、真切的、紧紧的拥抱。这个拥抱的触感太过真实，真实到安度因分不清自己到底是在梦里还是在现实中，瓦里安温柔地抚摸着他的后脑，又轻轻拍着他的背，就像小时候哄他入睡那样，安度因什么都说不出来，他靠在他父亲的肩上，呆呆地张着嘴，任由眼泪流了满脸。

“安度因，放轻松，一切都过去了。”他们就这样拥抱了许久之后，瓦里安松开了安度因，一手把着他的肩，一手轻轻擦拭着他脸上的泪水。安度因终于止住了眼泪，但他的喉头哽得说不出话，于是他吸了吸鼻子，点了点头。

瓦里安看着他，满脸都是骄傲：“儿子，辛苦你了，你真的做得很好。”

安度因撇了撇嘴，似乎又要开始落泪，但他忍住了，抽抽搭搭地回答道：“不，父亲，我……我搞砸了很多事。”

瓦里安笑着摇了摇头，又把他搂进了怀里：“我的孩子，我知道发生的一切，你已经做得非常好了，换做是十八岁的我，一定远不如你。”

安度因有些委屈地“嗯”了一声，终于想起了什么似的，问道：“父亲，这里是什么地方？”

“什么梦境之类的地方吧，我猜。”瓦里安不是非常确定地回答，“我在冰冷的黑暗里漂浮了很久，似乎是有人拾起了我，把我送到了这里，他说我会在这里见到我最想见的人，‘你甚至还能给他一个拥抱，他很需要这个’，我想你现在应该是在梦境中，而我是一片灵魂，精神与灵魂可以接触到彼此，这说得通。”

安度因觉得精神与灵魂这两个虚无的东西可以互相接触其实说不通，但他不想去反驳，无论如何，自己真的得到了来自父亲的宽慰与拥抱，这才是最重要的。他们坐在一颗大树下，聊了很多很多，一直到安度因发现自己的身体开始变得透明。

瓦里安笑着扬了扬眉：“看来从不睡懒觉的安度因要醒来了。”

安度因头一次对于自己的勤劳感到了懊恼，瓦里安安慰地拍了拍他的头，说道：“不要懊恼，孩子，我想你现在感觉好多了，是吗？”

安度因点了点头，然后有些急切地问道：“父亲，我还能再见到你吗？”

“也许还可以，我想我该找机会问问送我来到这里的人。”瓦里安侧身在快要消失的安度因的额头上落下了一个吻，“无论如何，我的儿子，我永远与你同在。我相信你可以做好一切，我的骄傲和喜悦。照顾好你自己。”

安度因睁开眼，床顶深蓝色的帷幔跃入了他的视野，他起身拉开窗帘，天已经大亮，他比平时多睡了许久。灿烂的阳光洒在要塞门口瓦里安的雕像上，安度因回想着梦里的一切，脸上漾起了许久未见的、真挚而愉快的笑容。

在那之后的每一年冬幕节，安度因与瓦里安都会在那片土地上相见，这给了安度因莫大的安慰与勇气，他不知道这样的见面能持续到什么时候，但即使某一年它突然停止了，他也可以很好地接受，因为他明白自己应该通过这样难得的见面变得更好，而非以此作为一个脆弱的寄托，所以他把这一年一度的见面当作一个美好的冬幕节愿望，他总会现在雄狮之眠先絮絮叨叨地说上一阵话，如果愿望成真，他会幸福地把说过的话再跟瓦里安的灵魂重复一遍，即使不能实现，他也会相信父亲的在天之灵能听到他说的一切。

今年也是如此。完成所有睡前程序后，安度因怀着美好的愿望，闭上了眼。

他的确再次来到了那个地方，可这次瓦里安并没有在这里等他，安度因有些失落，但他明白父亲不可能真的一直陪伴着自己，他深深地吸了一口气，平复了一下心情。就在这时，安度因看到远处有一个若隐若现的身影，他眨了眨眼，那不是瓦里安，甚至根本不是一个人，那看起来像是一头……黑龙。

一双猩红的眼睛再次在安度因脑海中闪过，他皱起眉头，朝远处的黑影跑去，然而随着他的接近，那个身影变得模糊了起来，他似乎根本无法触碰到它。安度因突然感觉到了悲伤，十分深切的、仿佛失去挚爱般的悲伤，他的脑子里现在完全是一团乱麻，许多碎片在里面横行，古神、低语、黑龙……怆然施法的吉安娜？安度因猛地醒了过来。他瞪大了眼睛，碧蓝的眼眸映射着从窗帘的缝隙中透进的月光，然后他扭过头，一把抓住之前被挂在床头的多边形小黑龙，轻轻摩挲着它。

自己一定认识一头黑龙，不，不仅仅是认识。

安度因闭上眼，努力回想关于黑龙的一切，他越来越清晰地知道自己的生命里出现过一头极其重要的黑龙，但他始终无法想起那是谁。夜晚很漫长，也很短暂，安度因没能再睡着，他终于熬到天光乍破，然后迅速起床穿衣，攥着那个简陋的挂件，奔向了暴风城内通往库尔提拉斯的传送门。

吉安娜是被一阵有些急促的敲门声惊醒的，她睁开了眼看了看窗外，天才刚泛起鱼肚白，吉安娜有些不悦地从卡雷苟斯怀中挣开来，下床走向了房门——老天，这可是冬幕节的早晨，是谁这么一大早就起床过节了？

吉安娜拉开门，站在门口的是她的副官蓓蒽，蓓蒽满脸歉意地向她敬了个礼，说道：“抱歉这么早吵醒您，长官，但有人非常急切地要见您。”

吉安娜无奈地掩嘴打了个哈欠：“是谁？”

“安度因国王。”

蓓蒽的回答立刻让吉安娜清醒了过来，安度因为什么会这急迫地来找她？出了什么事？

“带他去我的会客室，告诉他我马上到。”

蓓蒽点了点头，立刻转身离开了。吉安娜回过头，看到已经幻化完毕的卡雷正把她的衣服递过来，她接过卡雷手中的衣物，迅速穿戴整齐，然后与卡雷一起快步走向了会客室。

安度因坐在会客室的椅子上，浓重的黑眼圈和黯淡粗糙的皮肤让吉安娜知道他明显一夜没睡。吉安娜在安度因身旁坐下，开口问道：“发生了什么事，安度因？”

“吉安娜，”安度因直视着吉安娜的眼睛，“告诉我，我是不是认识一头黑龙？”

吉安娜低着头沉默了几秒，问道：“你是说哪一头？”

“我想不起来的那一头。”

吉安娜吃惊地抬起头：“既然想不起来，为什么这么问？”

“我想起了他的存在，但我不知道他的模样，也不知道他是谁。”安度因看着手里的挂件，低声说道，“但他对我很重要。他是谁？”

吉安娜看向卡雷，卡雷无声地点了点头。

“他叫拉希奥。”吉安娜深深地吸了一口气，“是你的……爱人。”

安度因对此好像并不吃惊，他看着手里那只小黑龙，低低地笑了一声：“我猜到了。我忘了我的爱人，并且是我让你对我使用了什么法术，是吗？”

“是的，安度因，为了拯救艾泽拉斯和他，”吉安娜轻轻抚着安度因的肩膀，“在几年以前与古神的那场决战中，你选择了遗忘他。”

安度因从吉安娜的语气中听出一丝压抑的激动，他把视线移回了吉安娜身上：“为什么？”

“古神一直觊觎巨龙的守护者之力，但几位前任守护者的力量在打败死亡之翼后彻底消失了，除了耐萨里奥本身的力量。”一直没有说话的卡雷突然开口道，“耐萨里奥在彻底被腐蚀前将自己的一部分守护者之力用法器封存了起来，后来拉希奥找到并继承了它，也因此他成为了古神纠缠的对象。”

“拉希奥并不像他的父亲那样容易被古神的低语感染，他的意识对此有着极其强烈的抵御，而你，安度因，”卡雷继续说了下去，“你成为了他的软肋。你的精神力量对于人类来说足够强大，但没有强大到可以抵抗古神持久的扰乱，更何况经历了与部落的战争后，你的精神本就已经非常虚弱。而因为你们之间的爱，你与拉希奥的精神是存在链接的，所以你成为了古神的突破口。”

这一切对于安度因而言仿佛别人的故事一般，但当卡雷提到他与那位拉希奥之间的精神链接时，他的心突然抽动了一下，他回想起了那种感觉，他想起自己曾深爱着一个人。

吉安娜接过了卡雷的话：“拉希奥绝对不愿自己的力量成为古神毁灭艾泽拉斯的武器，但他也不会做出任何伤害你的事情，他尽力地、痛苦地与古神抗争，但他知道自己离崩溃已经不远了。”吉安娜深深地吸了一口气，“他决定告诉你他也许要离开你几十甚至上百年，然后结束自己的生命。只要古神不得到这份强大的力量，艾泽拉斯就还有反击的余地。”

“只要我彻底忘记有关他的一切，这种精神链接就不复存在了，他也许不必死去就可以抵抗古神的感染。”安度因笑了起来，他的确忘记了一切，但他知道自己会怎么做。

“没错。你找到了我，询问我是否有某种让你遗忘关于他的一切的方法，其实我的知识范围里并没有这样的办法，但卡雷从古老的龙族法术中搜寻了出来你所想要的东西。这个法术的原理很简单，就是把你的记忆中关于拉希奥的一切抽离并封存到你最深的潜意识里，深至梦境都难以触及。问题在于，除非你自己能想起来，没有外力可以破除这种封存，但是连梦境都难以触及的意识深处，你又怎能想起呢？即使我们告诉你，你深爱着一头叫拉希奥的黑龙，你也只会觉得在听别人的故事。所以这个法术可以说是不可逆的。”说到这里，吉安娜有些疑惑，“我不知道你是怎样想起你曾爱过一头黑龙的。”

“我也说不好，也许是一个孩子最简单真挚的喜欢让我想起来的。爱不就是人类最原始的冲动吗？它总会被某些相似的感情唤醒。又或者，也许爱才是最强大的魔法。”

安度因咬住嘴唇，闭上了眼。他想起来了，在最终与古神决战的战场上，有一头黑龙给予了古神重创，他就像烈焰，就像熔岩，就像愤怒，就像黑夜，就像太阳中心的风暴，战斗结束后，他便无声无息地消失了，再也没有出现过，自己以为那只是参战的众多巨龙中极其强大的一头，与自己并无关系，所以从未探寻过他的身份。

安度因睁开眼，有些茫然地看着挂在天花板上的吊灯，问道：“吉安娜，我现在还能找到他吗？我的……爱人？我还有一些问题想要问他。”

“如果你需要，我可以告诉他你想见他。”卡雷温和地说道，“龙与龙之间有一些特殊的联系方式。”

“谢谢你，卡雷，请你告诉他，我今天会在暴风要塞等他。”安度因露出了一个感激的笑容，“对了，感谢你的毛衣，它十分温暖。”

卡雷的脸上爬上了一丝满足的神色，然后便起身去联系拉希奥了。吉安娜笑着摇了摇头，然后轻轻给了安度因一个拥抱：“无论如何，你能想起来，这就是最好的事情。你毫无爱意地看着他战斗的眼神实在太令人心碎了。”

安度因轻轻叹了一口气：“老实讲，我并没有真的想起来。我只是想起来我爱上了一个人……不，一头龙，但我无法把他和你所告诉我的拉希奥联系到一起。”

“要我说，安度因，你不必过于在意你曾经是怎样爱着拉希奥的。”吉安娜注视着安度因，“他离开时让我们不要跟你提起他，只说他会自己想办法解决，他不想再多给你添一份烦恼了。但我觉得，只要是他，即使你什么都想不起来，你也会再次爱上他的。”

安度因若有所思地沉默了一小会儿，然后回答道：“我明白了，谢谢你，吉安娜阿姨。冬幕节快乐。”

安度因回到暴风城，走进了自己一贯处理文件的议事厅。他难得地没有打开案头的各种卷宗，而是静静地靠在椅子上，低头等待着他久未谋面的爱人。

从他坐下来到议事厅的门发出被推开的“吱呀”声，仅仅过去了不到一个钟头，安度因在心里暗暗赞叹了一下卡雷的效率，然后深深地吸了一口气，抬起了头。

他与那双眼睛四目相对，那双猩红、炽热、狡黠而优雅，里面还有着热烈的爱意的眼睛。

“拉希奥？”安度因试探着开了口。

“是我。”拉希奥丝绸般的声音流淌进了安度因的耳朵。

“把我父亲的灵魂送进我梦里的人是你？”

“是我。”

“昨晚我梦里的那只黑龙是你？”

“是我。”

“我的爱人……”

“是我。”

安度因没有继续问下去，他站起身，把拉希奥拉到了议事厅的墙侧，那里挂着槲寄生织成的环。他搂住拉希奥的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇。拉希奥紧紧抱着安度因，回应着他的吻，像是害怕他会从自己手中消失。

结束这个吻后，安度因十分诚恳地说道：“对不起，拉希奥，我忘记了你。”

拉希奥抚摸着安度因的脸颊：“不，安度因，你救了我。”

“我现在仍旧没能想起来我们之间曾发生过的事情。”安度因继续说道，他看到拉希奥的瞳孔收缩了一下，忍不住笑了起来。

“但我想我再次爱上你了。这真像又一场你给我的美梦。”

他们注视着对方，像熔岩坠入了大海，激起了炽热的浪花。  
-End-


End file.
